Draco's Job
by Animeassasin
Summary: Sure his new job was something bad but come on, how could he help it? He might be falling in love.A HermDraco pairing, R&R THANX!
1. Chapter 1 your so Annoying

Sorry guys for not making a fanfic for so long! But you know a lot has happened (and I've been too bored) and ya. Will in this one I don't know if this will be so cool as I hope but this might just work. It might just be cool. So ya. Oh and remember to R&R! PLZ! Other wise there is NO OTHER CHAPS! THANX 4 reading!

Note: No characters are mine! Though I wish they were

Chapter 1: Annoying

There was a knock at my door and my mom walked in. "Mom, you should wait till I say come in!" I yelled.

She sighed and apologized and put away my clothes for me. She was like my slave, cool right? Though she was my mom. "Mom, you don't have to put away my clothes, I can do it myself." I said.

She dropped the pants she was about to put away and just looked at me. "Alright." She said, stepping away.

I stood up and smiled. I started to put away the clothes and I could sense mom watching. "I got a job yesterday…I start today." I said.

I could see she was afraid kind of. "Oh?"

I nodded and kept putting away the clothes. "It was giving to me by the Dark Lord and I gladly accepted it." I sighed.

She could tell I wasn't going to say what is so she asked. "What is it?"

"I don't know, a little this and that." I answered.

She then walked out of the room, knowing I was lying. I smirked and put on some nicer clothes. Today would be fun…

…..I soon got back to Hogwarts and looked around. She was of course in the library. Sure enough there she was. Her nose stuck in a book. I walked over and stat down, looking at her. She peeked over her book at me. "Yes Draco?" She asked

"Hey Mudblood. What you up to?" I asked, taking one of the books sitting on a pile and flipping through it.

She cocked an eyebrow and just looked at me. "Studying of course. We have a test Tuesday." She answered.

"Study? What a loser word." I said.

She glared and grabbed the book out of my hand. "So rude." She huffed and returned to her reading. This was going to be fun. I scooted closer and got right there in front of her face. She looked at me, right in the eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked.

I smirked and kissed her. My lips crashing with hers. Her eyes widened.

HAHA! A cliff Hanger I guess. Lol. Just remember I'm NOT going to write another part if you DON'T R&R! THANX!


	2. Chapter 2 I think this will be fun

Alright I don't know but I've got a few Reviews on this story and I gotta say I like cliff hangers. So I think that I'll give you the next Chap! THANX everyone! R&R or no other chapters, remember that and mark my words, it's true! Thanx 4 reading it!

Chapter 2- I think this will be fun

I sat there in the library, kissing Hermione. This was great I could feel her flipping out. I stopped the kiss and a smirk played on my face. She shivered and packed up her book really quickly. I watched her. Soon she was done and she was headed out. "See you in class Granger." I laughed.

She shivered again and ran out. I watched her go till I couldn't see her anymore. That was great! This job was really looking to be fun.

I sighed and walked out of the library. I checked my watch and sighed. It was almost dinner time and then it would be bed time and then it would be Tuesday. I sighed again and headed to the Great Hall. Once I was about there I could hear everyone inside it, waiting for the food. Then I heard three familiar voices. I hid in the shadows and listened…

"He kissed me!" Granger hissed.

I was pleased how she said it. "Don't worry Herms, there has to be a good reason for it." Weasel answered, trying to make her feel better.

"Ya maybe he-"Potty was cut off.

"LIKES ME? WHY WOULD HE LIKE ME?" Granger hissed.

"Shh…you don't want anyone to hear do you?" Potty asked.

They then walked onto the Great Hall and I entered to, a smirk on my face.

After the stupid meal I went to bed and once there in my stupid bed I fell asleep thinking of what I had done.

NEXT DAY

The day started off with potions class. And I sat close to Granger. I passed her a note quick:

**So Granger, did ya like the kiss?**

No, you sick ferret. I'll kill you for that!

**No need to sound so mad Granger. I'll kiss you again. Don't worry.**

Shut up! I hate you and if you ever do that again I'll send so many spell at you it will NOT be funny!

**Sure you will. Admit it. You liked it.**

Will if you weren't such a stupid idiot you would know that there is homework….

**Homework? Of course….what was it again? **

I'm not telling Mr. Special

**Don't you mean Mr. Cool? Now tell me the homework!**

….Just then our little convo on the paper was ripped out of her hands by no other then the Pro. Flitwick. "No passing notes!" He snapped and threw it away. After class I followed Granger out of the class room. "Come on, tell me the homework!" I shouted at her.

"Nope, you were being stupid so I'll be stupid right back." She smirked happily.

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole Granger. So spill it!" I shouted.

"Nope, loser." She said.

I stepped forward toward her and she stepped backward, her back hitting the wall.

My lips hit her and I kissed her again. This was so fun. It made her scared of me, I could tell.

Then her fist collided with my face and I stopped. She then started to run down the stairs.

Skip the romance I was going to push her right down these damn steps!

/  
Ha-ha! Another cliff hanger on top of a cliff hanger. Wonder when I'll bring up what is job is and all that good stuff. Will Herms be safe? Find out next time and remember R&R! If u don't then no new chapter. THANX 4 Reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Part of the Job

Alright I felt bored so I going to do this chapter. And I like all the cliff hangers somewhat. Though you people are getting a little mad I think. Remember to R&R and if I don't get at least two I won't update Just say it to be true, not mean. Cuz I don't really know but it helps me think once I get reviews. THANX 4 Reading!

Note: Characters aren't mine

Chapter 3- Part of the Job

I smirked and followed her down those stairs. I would push her down them. She still hadn't told me the homework! How dare her. I soon caught up with her and I pushed her. She turned around as I pushed her and grabbed onto me. I fell with her and let me say…it HURT! I'd kill her.

We soon landed on the floor and a jumble. "Thanks Malfoy." She smiled and stood up and started to walk off.

I grabbed her foot and pulled and she fell on top of me. I then kissed her of course. She deserved it. And surprisingly she kissed back. We laid there kissing until Potty and Weasel showed up. "HERMS!" They both shouted.

I stopped kissing and looked at them, my hands around Granger. "Go away." I said.

They just stood there. Granger was trying to get out of my grasp and I wouldn't let her. After a few more seconds I let go of her and she got up really fast and ran away with the other two. I smirked, glad of what I had done. I was ruining her. This was great job seriously. And the outcome of what will happen at the end would be even more fun. I stood up and headed to the next class.

After about the whole day I was standing outside the Great Hall and waiting. Then Granger walked out and I grabbed her, throwing my hand over her mouth. "Shut it." I whispered.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes and I just smirked. "Get Potter outside tonight. Right now…or I kill you." I whispered. "Got it?"

She nodded and I let go of her. She ran back into the Great Hall and for a few minuets nothing happened. Then Potty walked out and outside. I smirked knowing what would happen.

I headed up to my room for bed since I was tired

WILL! There you go and I HOPE you guys are still with this story! Remember I just need TWO reviews 4 me to make the next chapter. THAX 4 reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Part of the Job part 2

Alright I feel like updating and PLZ send Reviews. It's the only way I know you people are reading my story! THANX 4 reading! R&R or no other chapters!

Note: Characters aren't mine TT

Chapter 4- Part of the Job (part 2)

I woke up later that night, about midnight and looked outside the window. Potty wasn't there. I smirked. "Good job me." I whispered.

I sat back down on my bed and sighed, still smirking of course. Then my door banged open and I looked. Granger was standing there with Weasel. "How the hell did you two get in here? And where is Potty?" I asked, knowing where he was anyways.

"What did you want Harry out there for?" Granger asked.

I knew she wanted to cry but she wasn't going to show it. "Oh…The Dark Lord wanted him…" I answered. "Though he didn't get him…" I sighed, looking at my hand.

"What do you mean?" Weasel asked.

"I mean that he passed out and Hagrid took hit to his hut for the night…so leave me alone." I answered.'

They glared and I heard one of them leave. I glanced back and noticed Granger still standing there. "How dare you…you stupid cockroach!" She shouted, pulling out her wand and pointing it at me.

I smirked, now looking directly at her. "You might not want to do that…" I said.

Then a Deatheater grabbed her and knocked her out. Granger dropped her wand and I picked it up. "Let's go." I said, following the Deatheater out of the door way and outside. No one stopped us. This was going to be great.

Sorry it's so short. I'll update once I get a review or so. So ya. Thanx 4 reading! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 feeling bad?

Alright I'm going to update again! Yay! Hehe lol. Will remember to R&R or I just don't write another chapter…sigh lol. Will alright here you guys go! Thanx 4 reading!

Note: Characters aren't mine TT

Chapter 5- Feeling bad?

We got there and they tied her up to something. I felt kind of bad now that I have thought over everything. It doesn't feel too good and ya. She was awake now and was screaming at me since she was in my room. I just watched her struggle. She was like a captured bug. "Shut up Herms!" I shouted.

She stopped moving and just looked at me. "You just called me…?" She didn't get it.

Neither did I.

"I….I…just shut up!" I shouted, putting a pillow over my head.

I don't know how long I just sat there like that but after a wile I put my pillow back down and fell sleep….

(Herm's View)  
I looked at him. He looked so sad…so mad at what he had done to me. And him calling me by my name? That was odd. I sighed and felt sorry for him. He looked so innocent when he was asleep. Maybe he actually cared about me…no way…that would be stupid. I should stop thinking that way. And so I fell asleep where I was.

(Draco's View)

I woke up late at night and looked around. I fell asleep and Granger was asleep too. I stood up and looked around.

No one was near us.

I then untied her. She fell into my arms and I just looked at her. "I won't let them harm you…or Harry." I whispered.

I opened the window and get out with Herms. I would have to come back for Harry…  
Then a noise sounded from behind me and I blacked out….

Hope you guys liked it! Hehe it's getting good. Well, R&R! thanx for reading…find out what happens in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Caught

Alright I fell like updating again Yay me! R&R once again PLZ! Thanx 4 reading. Um oh ya! If you like this story then u should read my new one! I need reviews on it! It called Love Times Five THANX!  
Note: Characters aren't mine TT

Chapter 6- Caught

I woke up again and looked around. I tried to move and couldn't. I was tied and next to me was Herms and then Harry. I looked around the graveyard and shivered at the site. There the Dark Lord was standing, talking to all the Deatheaters. And my father was there. I knew this might not end correct. But maybe…they hadn't found out what I had done?

Then the Dark Lord looked at me. "Ssso, hess awake." He hissed like the snake he was.

"Let the others go!" I shouted with more courage then I had.

"No…itsss to late for them." He answered.

I glared. "You have no right to keep me here." I said.

He smirked. "You were going away with the girl. Why?"

"No reason. Just though she wasn't needed for your plan sir. If I would have known better I would have kept here where she was." I answered, trying to seem more loyal.

"Liar!" He shouted.

I shivered at the thought if him calling me that. Then he looked at my father. "What do you think we ssshould do with him?"

"If he likes that filth Mudblood then fine so be it. Do what you wish sir." My father answered.

I couldn't believe my own father was saying such a thing. "But. Father." I started to say, but before I could finish I blacked out again.

(Harry's View)

I don't know when I woke up but man when I did I sure had a headache! And we were in a stuck in a cell. I really don't know where we were but Herms was there…and…Draco.

I looked around. No one else was awake and someone was headed this way….

Ha-ha cliff hanger again. I hope u people like this a lot. And remember to try out my other story…Love Times Five; even if it sounds bad…it's going to be good! THANX R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 Out But Not Free

Alright here's another chapter because I feel bad. OH! R&R or no more chaps….(like usual….) Um, Thanx 4 reading…and try out some of my other stories PLZ!

Note: Characters aren't mine TT

Chapter- Out But Not Free

(Harry's pov)

Who I saw was kind of amazing. It was Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius! "Harry? Let's get you out of here, quick." Sirius whispered.

Harry nodded and stood up. Soon the door to the cell was open and everyone was somewhere. Tonks had picked up Malfoy with some persuasion. And Lupin had picked up Herms. Sirius led the way out for all of them.

(Malfoy's pov)

I don't know when I woke up but when I did I was in a really bad looking house that probably hadn't been cleaned for a long time. I sat up and looked around. And I was in a bedroom. There on another bed was Herms, she was sitting up and reading. And on another bed Harry was there, awake and just looking at nothing.

"So you're awake?" Herms asked, looking at me.

"Ya…where are we?" I asked.

"Just Lupin's house." She answered.

"Why did you want to save us?" Harry asked.

I looked at him, then back at Herms, then down. "I….I don't know." I answered truthfully.

They stared at me. I could tell they were. I sighed and laid down again. "I don't know why…" I mumbled and soon fell asleep.

Hope this is good. It's going to be really exiteing soon! Promise! And plz read my other stories! Oh and R&R or no more chaps, thanks!


End file.
